Steel Demon
Steel Demon is the fourth map in the Inzurrection storyline. It is set on the Leviathan Oil Platform in the North Atlantic Ocean. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The cutscene opens with the Wentbury Forest survivors breaking the link in Oregon, which The Messenger congratulates them on. Immediately after, however, the four survivors black out. The focus then shifts to the BPF survivors, leaving the fates of the others ambiguous. They have been taken to an oil platform in the North Atlantic Ocean, and and subjected to the same task again, break the link. The Map The map is very big, covering the entire oil platform and featuring multiple levels. The oil platform is also visibly decaying, with some parts of it already breaking away. Read More... Features The map features a total of seven Perk-a-Colas: Dehazardous Sap, Double Tap II Root Beer, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Mule Kick, Perpetual Foam and Quick Revive. It also features one Perk-a-Snack, Freezee Ice Cream. All of the perks will spawn in identical places each seperate game. A new utility debuts in this map, the Melee-o-Matic Machine. This allows the player to upgrade their melee weapons. The Pack-a-Punch Machine also appears in this map, alongside Perk-a-Cola/Perk-a-Snack and the Mystery Box. Also, six power-ups appear in this map: Carpenter, Double Points, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, Nuke and Quickfoot. Alongside the standard zombies, a new sub-boss enemy appears, Welders. They wear standard welding safety equipment, and are they are protected from headshots by their full-face welding masks. This forces the player to shoot elsewhere, which will take more ammunition and time. They also carry welding torches which are connected to acetylene and oxygen tanks on their backs. A new wonder weapon appears in the map, the Inferno Musket. This weapon is based on the Brown Bess musket, although is fairly contrasting in effects. It is muzzle-loaded, the first weapon to be, and holds a single round at a time. When fired, it shoots out a flaming bullet that splits into three. Enemies that are hit will immediately be set alight. This map also introduces the ST Kinetics CPW, a new sub-machine gun. There are two easter eggs featured on this map. The main one, Broken Link IV, is the fourth of multiple easter eggs that require the player to break one of the links between reality and the aether. There is also a musical easter egg called /Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)/, which is performed by AFI. Weapons Perks Easter Eggs Main *Broken Link IV, which involves cutting of the third of multiple links between reality and the aether. Musical */Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)/ - AFI Quotes Achievements Quick Overview *The map is set on the Leviathan Oil Platform in the North Atlantic Ocean. *It features a new wonder weapon, the Inferno Musket. *Three easter eggs are feauted, one game-based one, Broken Link IV, and one musical one, /Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Dehazardous Sap, Double Tap II Root Beer, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Mule Kick, Perpetual Foam and Quick Revive. *The only Perk-a-Snack featured is Freezee Ice Cream. *The Power-Ups featured are Carpenter, Double Points, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, Nuke and Quickfoot. Category:900bv's Maps Category:Steel Demon